dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Teresa
Teresa is a minor character in the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She was the Elder Sister of the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Teresa and all of the Red Riding Hood Sisters are based on Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance Teresa is a tall woman with a slender build. She has shoulder length, dark brown hair, pale skin and, like the other Red Riding Hood sisters, wears a red hood. She carries a sword. HistoryCategory:CharactersCategory:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Teresa was one of the five daughters of the king of Prasino. She had four sisters, Naida, Calliope, Althea and Daphne. Her kingdom was at war with the kingdom of Kokhino. She often went near Kokhino with her sister Daphne, despite Naida's warnings. One day, they were captured by Kokhino's ruler, Bluebeard. Teresa was trapped in a tank and left to drown. However, Bluebeard's spy, who was posing as her father's loyal chancellor, freed her and tried to help her and her sisters, despite his true king's orders. He sailed away with Teresa, Daphne and Naida but the Sea Goddess emerged from the sea and caused a purple tide, which swallowed both kingdoms. However, Teresa did not drown. She and her sisters and father were cursed by the Sea Goddess. Her father was transformed into a crab-like monster while she and her sisters became mermaids. Teresa longed to explore the forests and mountains, but as a mermaid, she was chained to the sea. One day, her father told her that in order to regain their human forms, each daughter would have to find an elemental orb. Teresa set out to find the fire orb. She met Eldra and Raphael who aided her. Once she became human, she joined the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Teresa became one of the best warriors in the sisterhood and she eventually rose to the rank of Elder Sister. As Elder Sister, she was the only member of the Sisterhood allowed to access the shrine to the Moon Goddess. She also carried one of the sacred Moonstones - something taken from her when she was attacked by the Wolf Queen. Wounded and paralyzed by the Wolf Queen's claws, Teresa was brought to the Mist Kingdom... where she died. Powers and Abilities * Sword Master: ''Teresa is as skilled sword fighter and is a powerful warrior, capable of vanquishing a group of mist wolves by her self. * ''Agility: ''She is agile and fast. Mermaid powers * ''Immortality: When she was a mermaid, Teresa could live forever, never grow old and could not be killed. She lost this when she became human again. * ''Enhanced Speed and Agility: ''When in the water, Teresa's fins could propel her through the water as fast as a fish. She is also capable of swimming vast distances like dolphins and whales. * ''Underwater Breathing: ''As a mermaid, Teresa could breathe underwater as well as a fish. Relevant Parables The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Red Riding Hood's Sister (from The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide) A family curse bewitched PrincessTheresa to take the form of a mermaid, forever separated from the mountains and forests she loved. Theresa frantically sought a cure, and learned of a treasure guarded by red wolves deep within a swamp. Theresa launched an attack, but the wolves quickly overpowered her. Just as the beasts were closing in, a pair of hunters frightened them off and rescued Theresa. The man introduced himself as Raphael, and the woman as Eldra, a member of the sisters of the Red Riding Hood. They sympathized with Theresa and gave her the treasure to break the curse. Human once more, Theresa was quick to accept Eldra's invitation to join The Order of the Red Riding Hood. They fought side-by-side for many years, initiating a friendly rivalry that would propel them to the top of the Order. Quotes * "I am Teresa, leader of the Red Riding Hood Sisters." * "You don't need to be afraid anymore." * "Run..." Gallery Teresa 1.jpg|Teresa Appears teresa 3.jpg|Teresa Teresa 2.jpg|Teresa Takes Out a Mist Wolf Wolfqueen teresa.jpg|The Wolf Queen Attacks Teresa teresa 4.jpg|Run... rrs teresa.jpg|Teresa's Remains Sisters etching.jpg|Teresa and Eldra Etching Fallen sister parable.jpg|The Fallen Sister Parable Image Teresa2.png|Teresa PNG